The term “Internet of Things (IoT) was first introduced at the MIT Auto-ID Labs in 1998. Thereafter, an annual report titled “The Internet of Things” was published at ITU-T in 2005 and preannounced that the IoT would be the most fundamental frame containing all structures of future information technology (IT) industry revolution. This report defined the IoT as “a new information communication infrastructure that connects all kinds of things existing in the world through networks and enables persons and things to communicate with one another anytime and anywhere”. That is, the IoT can be regarded as an infrastructure to realize a ubiquitous space. Such a ubiquitous space starts by implanting computing devices equipped with specific functions into environments and things and making the environment or the things intelligent.
The IoT service provides more convenient and safer life to us. Therefore, various mobile service providers and terminal manufacturers are focusing on development of terminals and services for supporting the IoT emerging as a next generation mobile service.
However, the IoT is at an early stage and has not established a detailed model for providing the service. Therefore, there is a need for a detailed method for providing such an IoT service.